A biosludge is a semi-solid slurry producible from a wastewater treatment in a wastewater treatment plant. The biosludge mainly includes microorganisms, microorganism metabolites, and organic and inorganic materials present in wastewater.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional method of treating a biosludge includes: mixing a biosludge with a polymer flocculant to form biological flocs; separating water from the biological flocs to form the biological flocs into a sludge cake; baking the sludge cake to dry the sludge cake; and burying or incinerating the baked sludge cake.
Besides, reduction of the biosludge with an ozone treatment is also proposed. However, for decreasing the cost for disposal of the biosludge and for reducing environmental pollution and release of carbon dioxide resulted from incineration, there is room for improving the efficiency in biosludge reduction.